


Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Hung Like A Horse

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [18]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Large Cock, Lust, M/M, Penis Size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Prompt for Hartwin: On one of his visits Eggsy walks in on Harry changing at HQ sickbay (he never knocks) and now he knows: Harry is hung. Problem is: he can't stop thinking about it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Hung Like A Horse

“Hey, Harry, hope you’re hungry–”’ Eggsy all but barged into Harry’s room, expecting to still see the man in bed and possibly still unconscious.

Harry was none of these things. 

Harry Hart was standing, quite naked, next to the bed. He had his hands on a change of clothes, but that appeared to be as far as he’d gotten in getting dressed. Eggsy stalled in the doorway, staring.

His eyes shouldn’t have gone there, but it was hard not to notice the length of Harry’s impressive endowments. His cock, even flaccid, was utterly huge. Eggsy could feel the heat in his cheeks as he stared for just a moment.

Harry was on the verge of saying something, probably asking why he hadn’t knocked, but Eggsy’s mind was stuck on the size of the man’s cock.

“Sorry!” He all but yelped, staggering backwards out of the room and slamming the door as he hurried away.

For the rest of the week, Eggsy avoided Harry. He had to. He was embarrassed to have walked in on the man, for one, but he was also embarrassed because…he couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

He’d been thinking about it through the tests. Through the training. Through the lectures. He’d been thinking about it at nights when he was alone taking a shower. Just the thought of Harry’s naked body was enough, but coupled with that large cock…Christ…

Eggsy had and armful of papers for Merlin, he was trying to not think about Harry “Hung Like A Horse” Hart. But inevitably, his mind kept going back to it. Eggsy’s mouth watered at the thought. Of course, since his mind was on Harry’s cock, he didn’t notice the body in front of him until he bumped into it!

Papers tumbled from his arms in a cascade of confidential files and manila folders!

“Shit!” Eggsy was already on his knees trying to scoop up the mess.

“Oh dear!” Harry Hart’s voice stopped him cold.

Eggsy looked up into Harry’s face, a hot blush slowly crept up his cheeks as his fingers curled around the papers. 

“H-Harry…I’m sorry–”

“Are you mad at me, Eggsy?” 

Eggsy blinked, trying to keep his eyes on Harry’s which was hard given how close he was to that which had teased his imagination all week.

“What?”

“Did I do something to upset you?” Harry frowned a bit, “You’ve been avoiding me all week since you, um…walked in on me. I thought, perhaps, you were cross with me for not telling you I’d woken up…”

Eggsy blushed, “No, no! I’m not mad, Harry.”

The man seemed relieved, kneeling to slowly help gather the papers. “Then, if I may ask, why have you been hiding from me?”

Eggsy licked his lips as he looked at the papers. “I…it…um…” He swallowed hard, looking towards Harry’s crotch and then away. “You’re…well hung, is all…” He mumbled.

Harry’s hand’s stilled, his eyes slowly turned on Eggsy. The young man bit his lip, almost expecting Harry to be mad at him. What he didn’t expect was the sly smirk that found its way to Harry’s lips.

“You think so?”

Eggsy nodded mutely.

“Want to do more than wonder if it’s as good as you’ve been imagining?”

Eggsy felt his head bobbing enthusiastically as Harry took him by the hand and pulled him to his feet, leaving the mess of papers in the hall as they scurried to find an empty room.


End file.
